Super Mario Galaxy: Journey to the Stars
Super Mario Galaxy: Journey to the Stars '''is a cartoon anime that aired in North America on July 3, 2014. The series is a translated version of the japanese anime '''Super Mario: Galaxy Adventure, and includes many references to Doraemon. Characters * Mario - Voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch - Mario is the protagonist of the series, or at least one of them. He has many traits, but mainly loves pizza, money, and overusing a certain gadget. Mario is terrible at mazes, as seen in some episodes including the Gust Garden Galaxy. Although he can't climb (not to mention what small grip he has), he is always adventurous and wanting to explore. * Luigi - Voiced by Mona Marshall - Luigi is a minor protagonist and has traits similar to Doraemon, such as his hat can fit many items and gadgets, similar to Doraemon's 4D pocket. He slips really easily, and if doubted, he runs away, usually to the area the group must go. Other times, he uses his gadgets to punish the people who doubted him. He jumps high, and can include thoughts of destruction in his head. Other than that, he's warm-hearted, and would risk his life for someone in danger. * Bowser - Voiced by Kathleen Barr - Bowser is the antagonist of the series. He steals princesses, Mario's cash, and the Power Stars needed for travel. He shows a dislike to Mario, but usually be's kind to Luigi in order to steal his gadgets. Bowser also dislikes Mario for his greediness for money (which might explains why he stole Mario's cash). So we can say he's a evil thief that hates greedy people. * Princess Peach - Voiced by Cassandra Morris - Peach is the damsel in distress. She usually spends her time with make-up, dressing up, and spending time with Mario. After the castle rose off of the ground (which ruins the Star Festival) however, Bowser threw her make-up into a Black Hole, she plays Mario Tennis Open here pink 3DS. She has a friendship with Rosalina (though at first jealous) and they now play tennis on their 3DS's. (don't ask how they managed to afford the 2 consoles). * Rosalina - Voiced by Mercedes Rose - The space girl everyone talks about. She helps Mario out through the journey, and admires Luigi for his bravery, gadget use, and appearance. She is the mother of the Lumas and would give them pay checks each year. She never gets angry, but sometimes depressed, but is never seen crying. *Luma - Voiced by Brian Beacock - Luma rams into Peach sometimes, but has poor eye site. He has the ability to let people travel through space, spin attack, and wants to act smart. Not much is known of Luma, but he has a bunch of buddies. * Toad Brigade - Gadgets * Heli-Hat * Sky Cape * Theft Snatcher * Lie-O-Phone * Catch Bubble * Speed Shroom * Foe Thwomper * Anywhere Hole * DNA Asker * Time Pipe Episodes Season 1 *Facing Space *Greed of the Bunnies *Hibit of Exhibits *Bacon of Life *Naughty Egg Dozer *OCTOPUS!